


Rock Bottom

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Heartbreak, Hollstein - Freeform, Pain, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: A drunk Laura Hollis is about to make a drastic decision when Carmilla shows up and struggles to talk some sense into her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea one night and just rolled with it... so much angst but I love Carmilla comforting Laura so much!  
> I'd love to know what you think of this too, so please leave a comment if you can. x

Carmilla had just finished her shift and was driving back to her apartment when she saw something, or rather someone, on the overpass ahead. She couldn’t see clearly through her tired eyes, but her stomach sank to her feet and so she turned off at the next exit, making her way up there. She wasn’t going to live with the possible knowledge of a jumper on her conscience, if she were to just drive home and ignore it.

The roads were nearly empty, but every car that drove over the bridge passed tortured soul, presumably without realising.  
Carmilla thought her eyes were deceiving her when she saw a very wobbly Laura Hollis dangling her legs over the edge. The same Laura Hollis she went to high school with, who tutored her in calculus and she may or may not have had a huge crush on.

Upon getting out of the car, she stretched her muscles out, she was feeling a little stiff from a long shift at the animal shelter. Slowly she made her way over to the, still tiny, woman.  
“Cupcake… what are you doing?” she asked cautiously, the familiar nickname falling from her lips automatically as she held her hands up in surrender, so as not to startle her.  
Laura squinted over at her and laughed self-deprecatingly, which turned into full-blown hysterics as she took another swig from the bottle in her hand.  
“Care to share the joke, Creampuff?” Carmilla asked, brow raised as she advanced slowly on the clearly intoxicated girl.  
Laura shook her head as she stopped laughing.  
“It’s just ironic that that all I’m seeing is all my regrets. I thought when my life would ‘flash before my eyes’ it’d show me all the stuff I achieved, not all the things I handled badly.” she air quoted and caught her balance at the last minute, causing Carmilla to exhale a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.  
“What do you mean regrets?” she wondered aloud, more to herself than actually asking the girl.  
“I don’t know what you are, an apparition or like… a projection of my subconscious or something, but Carmilla Karnstein, really?” she huffed loudly. But just as Carmilla was about to speak, Laura cut her off.  
“I get it, okay?” she suddenly shouted, waving her hands in that completely endearing way she used to when tutoring Carmilla.  
“I should’ve at least tried to ask her out.” Laura sighed defeatedly, running her free hand through her hair.

Carmilla’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head at this brand new piece of information.  
“But she was completely out of my league. Not to mention, she would never’ve let me live it down.” Laura added drinking from the bottle again.  
Carmilla stood there speechless, trying to wrap her head around how Laura could even think that she was out of her league, when it was clearly the other way around. Laura was the most intelligent, beautiful and infuriatingly adorable human being she’d ever met.  
Her mind was still reeling from the thought that Laura Hollis had a crush on her in high school, when the girl in question glance over at her from the corner of her eye and smirked at her.  
“If only it were that easy to shut the real Carmilla Karnstein up.” she hummed, lifting the bottle to her lips again.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes at the snarky comment but slipped right back into their banter.  
“Who’s to say that she wouldn’t be stunned into silence to learn that THE Laura Eileen Hollis had a little crush on her?” she asked her teasing smile faltering as she referred to herself in the third person.  
Laura broke into hysterics again, “Ha, ‘little’… good one.” she mumbled, losing her balance as her body wracked with each bout of laughter that fell from her lips. The close call causing Carmilla’s heart to leap into her throat as her eyes focussed on Laura’s loose grip on the railing she was sat on.  
Carmilla moved to take a step closer and nearly fell to her knees as Laura recoiled immediately, catching herself as she lost her balance again.  
The brunette held her hands up in surrender once again, “If I’m just a part of your imagination, I won’t be able to touch you.” she spoke the words carefully, taking another step closer.

Laura’s eyes narrowed at her and her brow furrowed in confusion. Carmilla wasn’t quite sure where she was going with that train of thought, her attention to fixated on the drunk version of Laura who was still swaying slightly in front of her.  
“So, can I come closer? Please?” she asked tentatively.  
Laura thought for a second before motioning to the space next to her and taking another long drink. Carmilla made her way over and leant her elbows on the railing.  
After a few minutes of silence, Carmilla finally addressed the issue.  
“What’re you doing out here, Creampuff?” she asked, resisting the urge to wrap the girl in her arms. Instead, she wondered what the hell happened to turn the once bubbly ray of sunshine, into an empty shell of a person who was currently seeking the answer to all their problems at the bottom of that bottle.  
Laura nodded thoughtfully, glancing down and kicking her legs in the air before she answered in a voice that gave Carmilla a slight chill down her spine.  
“Just wondering how long it would take to hit the ground. I wanna make sure that it’s enough to make it final, y’know? I don’t want to wake up in a hospital somewhere, where they’ll just remind me that I have no one left… and I won’t have the guts to do this again, hence…” she lifted the bottle in her hand, then knocked back the rest of the contents.

Her tone was as if she were deep in thought, her face emotionless and the light the used to shine in her golden brown eyes was completely snuffed out.  
Carmilla didn’t know what she expectedLaura to say, but that definitely caught her off guard. She didn’t know what to say so her instinct took over, her default setting making her joke to try and lighten the difficult situation.  
“Still got a serious case of verbal diarrhoea, I see, Cupcake.” she teased lightly.  
Laura scoffed at the comment and a small but genuine smile curved her lips.  
“That’s something Carm would actually say.” she said almost dreamily.  
The smile disappeared as quick as it had formed as Laura looked back to the ground again.

Laura had been the only one to ever get away with calling Carmilla, ‘Carm’ and hearing her say it again left butterflies in the brunette’s stomach.  
Clearly drunk Laura was convinced that Carmilla was a creation of her own imagination, so Carmilla decided to try a different tactic to distract Laura enough to get her back from the ledge.  
“Humour me…” she said gaining a hum in response as Laura turned to look at her, a curious brow raised. Carmilla was momentarily distracted by how Laura had grown up to look even more ridiculously cute than she already had.  
Clearing her throat, she continued, “Why do you think you’re seeing Carmilla Karnstein in these so-called ‘final moments’ of yours? Why not like… a pet cat or that annoying Zeta from calculus class?” she asked, standing sideways now, still leaning against the railing but in a better position to catch the tiny inebriated and uncoordinated girl.

Laura’s attention was on the empty bottle in her hand. She was picking away at the label as she spoke quietly, “I never had a cat, even though I wanted one really bad… and I wouldn’t want to see Kirsch, I mean he was sweet but, no. I suppose if it should be anyone, I’m glad it’s you. I will admit, I have been wondering what ever happened to the Ladykiller… where she was, what she was doing, if she was happy…” Laura hummed seemingly lost in thought.  
Carmilla smirked and rolled her eyes at the old nickname, ignoring the stutter of her heartbeat.  
“I thought you hated her?” she asked, still wondering why she was referring to herself in the third person.  
Laura huffed a short laugh and shook her head.  
“Yeah, she probably thinks that too.” she said raking a hand through her hair.

After a moment of silence she spoke again, her tone angrier this time. The use of her over-the-top hands to gestures causing her to wobble dangerously on the railing again. Carmilla’s breath coming in short as she kept a watchful eye on the sad soul before her.  
“God, I was such an asshole. I was supposed to help her in our tutoring sessions, not get impatient at the slightest thing, lose my temper and be a dick about her not understanding something. I probably made her feel stupid or something too, UGH!” she pulled at her hair and Carmilla didn’t know what to do but stay quiet whilst the Laura got all her thoughts out in the open.  
“Y’know, in hindsight her attitude was totally justified. Gosh, I was such an ass.” she covered her face with a hand and sighed frustratedly.  
Carmilla tried to ease the Laura’s worries by telling her the truth.  
“I’m pretty sure that I-Carmilla… only passed that class because of your excellent tutoring, so you being an asshole actually paid off.” she offered a small smile.

Laura’s lips quirked into a timid smile of her own as she recalled memories.  
“Nah, she would’ve gotten it all by herself. She was so smart but it wasn’t ‘cool’ to be smart… I still don’t think she really needed the study sessions.” she said fondly before continuing, “I can remember SJ told me that she thought Carm only turned up to the sessions because she was into me, which was wrong because… duh?” she motioned to herself and made a disgusted noise before continuing her ramble again, “But I guess part of me was curious if it was true or not, I was nervous and excited and so I went to go find her. I knew where she usually hung out with her friends… and I found Ell’s tongue halfway down her throat.” she said quietly shaking her head to herself.  
“I don’t know why I was jealous, I had no right to be… but now I think about it, I guess that’s what sparked my asshole behaviour.” she wondered aloud, nodding as if the reason why was finally sinking in.  
Carmilla winced at the mention of her ex’s name, but what hurt more was the reality of why Laura had become to distant to her, right as they were getting close.  
She quickly shook out of her thoughts as Laura squirmed on the railing, peering over the edge again, this time with a calculating look on her face.  
Carmilla spoke the words before her mind could even catch up.  
“I’m sure she forgives you.” she said, getting a little closer to Laura, her heart rate skyrocketing with every subtle movement the girl made.

Laura laughed in disbelief, shaking her head slowly as she slid to the very edge of the railing. Panic settled deep into Carmilla’s bones as she watched Laura’s face contort with conflicting emotions.  
“You’ll never know for sure if you let go.” Carmilla said, her voice desperate and eyes pleading the girl not to do this.  
“I d-don’t even k-know where she i-is.” she replied, voice was thick with tears.  
“I do, I’ll help you, just ease back from there, Laura.” Carmilla’s breathing was erratic at this stage, her extended hand shaking slightly.

Laura’s mind was all over the place, she couldn’t properly wrap her head around the situation she was in, so the next words that fell from her mouth were just how she felt.  
“I’m all alone.” she choked as tears fell down her face.  
Carmilla held her other hand out toward Laura as she pleaded with her, “Why don’t we talk about it over here?” she motioned with a tilt of her chin to where her car was parked.  
Laura shook her head in defeat and looked down. Each passing second of her internal battle felt like a lifetime for Carmilla. Through tired eyes, Laura watched as a car drove underneath her and waiting until it was in the distance before she spoke again.  
“Both my parents are gone. Danny cheated on me. The family that I have left won’t accept me because I’m gay. I have nothing and nowhere to go.” she spoke matter-of-factly, between sniffles, as if she’d made up her mind and was sticking to her decision.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, opening her arms wide to feel the breeze freely one last time. She was about to push herself over the edge when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her gently backwards.  
Laura tried to wriggle out of the hold on her, but relented with a yawn that turned into a whimper as tears sprung to her eyes again.  
Carmilla held onto her for dear life, pulling them both back slowly as Laura’s legs flopped back over the railing like a rag-doll’s, and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Without a word, Carmilla twisted Laura in her arms so she was facing away from the side, and she couldn’t help the feel of utter relief as she felt Laura hugging her back just as tightly.  
They stood in each others arms, Carmilla cradled Laura’s head against her shoulder with one hand sifting through her windswept hair, whilst the other stayed firmly on the small of the sobbing girl’s back, holding her impossibly close.  
Laura’s breathing stuttered as she yawned between sobs. Her eyes were starting to close when Carmilla pulled back ever-so-slightly to wipe the tears from her cheeks.  
“I-Is it really you, Carm?” she hiccuped, her voice sounding small and fragile.  
“It’s really me, Cupcake.” she sighed, pressing her lips to the crown of Laura’s head.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, her nerves were shot to hell but the feel of having Laura in her arms was enough to slow her heart rate down again.  
She felt Laura go limp in her hold and promptly scooped her up into her arms, before taking her over to the car to strap her in.  
Carmilla heard soft snores in her ear and felt Laura’s vodka-tainted breath puff gently across her cheek as she buckled a sleeping Laura in. She had a slight crease in her brow which Carmilla smoothed with a chaste press of her lips.  
“Let’s get you home.” she whispered, brushing the hair out of the sleeping girl’s face.

She shut the passenger door as quietly as she could, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. Luckily, she didn’t so much as flinch at the noise, and Carmilla made her way around to the driver’s seat, sending a quick text to LaF asking them to make sure there’s an extra blanket on her bed, for when she gets in because she doesn’t want Laura to get hypothermia. She started the engine and turned the heating on full, sneaking a brief glance to see if she’d woken the girl beside her. Upon seeing that she hadn’t, she pulled out onto the empty road and for the whole drive home, she thanked whatever deity was out there that she was the one to have found Laura before she did anything.  
They’d talk more in the morning, Carmilla thought to herself, for now though Laura needed to rest and the brunette felt a warmth spread through her, one that wasn't entirely foreign to her either. It was the way she felt around Laura in their study sessions, or if she caught Laura’s eye in the hallway and she’d give Carmilla that earth-shattering smile which turned her insides to mush.

It had been almost six years and Carmilla Karnstein was still very much head over heels for Laura Hollis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short update, but more will be coming soon! I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just had to see it through. Hope you enjoy!

Carmilla pulled up outside her apartment, taking a moment once the engine shut off, to sneak a glance at the girl beside her, still fast asleep.  
After shooting LaF a quick text asking them to meet her downstairs in order to open the doors, she made her way around to the passenger side, making sure to unbuckle Laura before scooping her up and into her arms once more.

LaF’s eyes widened at the sight of their best friend caring a small and very cold looking girl in her arms. Taking the car keys from Carmilla, they reached over their heads to lock the car doors. The brunette ducked under her friend’s arm, stepping over their leg cautiously which held the door open for them all.  
An involuntary shiver ran through Laura as the warmth of the building enveloped them all, saving them from the vicious cold that was outside. The feel of the girl shivering caused Carmilla’s lips to quirk into a small smile, as Laura clung to her tighter.

Carmilla hated elevators and she was prepared to carry the surprisingly feather-light human in her grasp, up the stairs, all the way to her floor, that was until Laura had shivered against her chest, reminding her of just how unbelievably cold the poor girl was.  
LaF watched as in silent confusion as Carmilla hit the elevator button with her elbow. She tapped her foot, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Never in all the time they’ve known her, has LaF ever seen Carmilla use the elevator, so this was progress in itself. They stepped into the lift beside her and hit the button to their floor. Out the corner of their eye, they watched as Carmilla slowly rocked the tiny woman in her arms, her eyes clenched shut and her teeth biting down so hard on her bottom lip, they were sure she’d draw blood.

Once the doors were opened, Carmilla was gone in the blink of an eye. LaF faintly heard an elongated sigh of relief from the hallway, before seeing Carmilla pacing back and forth in front of their apartment door.  
Unlocking the door to the door as quietly as they could, after a pointed look from Carmilla, they offered to take Laura from her to give her arms a break. The sheer prospect of not holding Laura close caused Carmilla to flinch back, as if the very contact would burn her. LaF held their hands up in surrender, mouthing an apology before waving goodnight.

Carmilla walked into her room, her gaze softening at the sight of the extra blanket and two extra pillows at the end of the king-sized bed. She made a mental note to apologise for her rudeness and thank them, tomorrow.  
Unwillingly though, she lay Laura on the bed gently. After taking her own boots off, she slipped Laura’s shoes off, to find the sleeping girl’s feet absolutely freezing cold. Immediately she opened her top drawer and retrieved several pairs of socks. She then proceeded to layer up the frozen feet, now in her lap, with her many mismatched socks. She pulled the covers up under slumbering girl’s chin and moved to turn away. It was then that she felt cold fingers wrap themselves around her wrist, and turning back she found Laura’s face scrunching up, her eyes still closed as a small whimper escaped her.  
Not for the first time that night, Carmilla’s heart shattered at the sight of a broken Laura Hollis.

Kneeling beside the bed, she brought the cold fingers to her lips, breathing and rubbing them to try and warm them. Laura peeked through one eye at her and Carmilla could see the tears building. With her free hand, she brushed the hair off the tired girl’s forehead, her hand caressing a cool cheek.  
Laura leant into Carmilla’s warm touch instinctively, the brunette’s lips curving into a small sad smile.  
“Don’t leave me.” Laura whispered, her bottom lip quivering.  
A lump lodged it’s way into Carmilla’s throat from the heartbreaking plea.  
“Never. I’m right here, Cupcake.” she promised, sealing it with the press of her lips to the creased brow of the exhausted girl.  
“I just need to change out of my work clothes.” she said quietly, before taking a step back. She started humming a lullaby, to let Laura know she hadn’t gone anywhere, as she rid herself of her shirt and pants, opting for a tank top and boy shorts, figuring her body heat would help to warm Laura up through the night.

Sliding in beside her, if didn’t take long for Laura to be drawn to the warmth. Carmilla stifled a hiss as Laura’s cold pants made contact with her bare thigh. Even though the heating was on full, Carmilla couldn’t help but tuck the frozen girl into her side.  
She was just drifting off to sleep when something cold brushed along her collarbone. Squinting through heavy-lidded eyes, she found Laura’s head tucked into the crook of her neck.  
Absentmindedly, she tilted her head and pressed a chaste kiss to Laura’s cool forehead. Her heart stuttering from the content little sigh that escaped the sleeping girl’s lips from the action.

Despite the fact she would rather not sleep, in order make sure Laura was okay during the night, the brunette’s exhaustion soon caught up with her. With the extremely long day at work and then the heart-aching circumstances that brought her and Laura together again, Carmilla felt her bones ache. She wrapped her arms around the tiny human, cradling her against her chest and only when she was sure that she wasn’t going anywhere, did she finally doze off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the end. I really enjoyed writing this. It's not the typical trope you see out there, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Laura woke with a pounding headache. Blinking to help her eyes adjust, she didn’t recognise the bedroom she was in and cursed herself internally for ending up in this situation. The events of the night before were hazy and Laura grunted as she sat up too quickly, making herself dizzy.  
She lay back down on the bed, arms flung over her face to block out the blinding light streaming through the window.

The door to the bedroom opened slightly and Laura was able to hear hushed whispers from the other side of the door.  
“Wait!” one voice hissed and the door was left ajar.  
“What? Keep your voice down will you? She’s had a rough night. Jesus.” another voice whispers back angrily.  
“What’re you going to do?” the other voice asks, even as a whisper Laura can still hear their concern.  
“I haven’t figured that part out yet.” the other replies, sighing defeatedly.  
“Well just be careful… despite what you might think, I do care about you, K. After what happened with you-know-who, I just worry about you.” they whisper back and Laura’s heart squeezes at the genuine care they have for the other person.

She hears a sigh next and then briefly a flash of dark hair through the door, then ginger hair. ‘A hug?’ Laura assumed, feeling awkward for listening in on this private conversation.  
“I appreciate that, I do, but it was different with you-know-who. This girl in here…” the voice trailed off and the door creaked open a little more. Laura instantly closed her eyes, feeling like an absolute idiot for pretending to be asleep. ‘Genius idea, Hollis.’ she thought to herself.  
“She’s different. I can’t explain it.” the voice said and Laura felt her cheeks gradually warm, from a furious blush no doubt.  
“She’s the most incredible person I’ve ever met and you know I don’t believe in any of that fate and destiny crap, but I think I was meant to find her last night.” the voice said followed by a short huff of a laugh.  
“It’s been six years and she’s still just as beautiful. But seeing her up on that bridge last night, I…” the voice trailed off, breaking here and there. The guilt Laura felt caused a lump to form in her throat and her heart to sink, as the events of the night before came flooding back.

“Hey, don’t think about the ‘what if’s’… you saved her, Karnstein. I’m proud of you, bud.” the other voice says in a quiet soothing voice.  
Laura’s lips curve into a small smile from the admiration she heard in their voice, but then her blood ran cold as that very familiar name sank in. Karnstein. ‘Oh crap!’ she thought to herself, groaning internally, which turned into a muffled moan as Laura turned to press her face into the pillow. The familiar smell of Carmilla Karnstein caused her heart to stutter a little, just like old times.  
“Thanks.” she hears Carmilla say, “I better get these to her before she wakes up. I can only imagine how killer her hangover is going to be.” she says and the door creaks open again.  
Laura lays still, eyes clenched shut, trying her damnedest to still look fast asleep.  
“She’s welcome to stay as long as she needs.” she hears the person say before hearing footsteps lead away from the room.  
“Thanks, LaF!” Carmilla whispers, sighing before entering the bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door behind her as quietly as she could, she made her way over to the bedside table closest to Laura.  
“I know you’re awake, Hollis.” Carmilla says amusedly. After a few minutes of Laura not moving a muscle, she sighed.  
“Okay, well when you do wake up, there are painkillers, a glass of water, a mug of hot cocoa and some cookies on the bedside table for you.” she explained, scoffing when Laura still didn’t move.

Carmilla then smirked as an idea struck her. She shuffled her feet across the floor, opened the door and then closed it, waiting to see if Laura would fall for it and drop the act.  
Laura opened her eyes and exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding, only to then gasp moments later when Carmilla was still in the room.  
The brunette heard her sharp intake of breath and rest her forehead against the back of her bedroom door with a quiet thud.  
“Y-you don’t have to say anything else, but please just tell me you’re alright?” she asked in a small voice.  
Laura had never heard the girl sound so vulnerable before, it took her off guard. She nodded silently, forgetting the fact that Carm couldn’t see her, as she was still facing the door.  
“Laura, use your words please.” she begged, turning her head to the side slightly.  
Carmilla never used Laura’s first name unless it was seriously important, and from her position she could see Carmilla’s brow was creased with worry and her eyes were tightly shut.  
“I-I’m okay.” she said and watched as Carmilla sagged against the door, exhaling an elongated sigh of relief. The action causing a small smile to appear on Laura’s face.

Silence engulfed the room then, but after who knows how long, Laura finally spoke.  
“What’re you doing all the way over there?” she asked shyly.  
Carmilla cleared her throat before she answered, “Trying to determine whether or not you being here is some beautiful alcohol-induced dream or not.” she laughed but it was shaky, nervous almost.  
“You can come over here, y’know? I’m not going to float away.” she said lightly, trying to break the tension in the room.

Carmilla turned slowly, covering her eyes with her hands as she carefully made her way across the room. She stood on something and muffled a curse under her breath, as she hopped around clutching her foot, eyes still tightly shut.  
A giggle escaped Laura at the sight, “Why are your eyes closed?” she asked giggling, clutching a pillow to her chest to stifle another giggle that fell from her lips.  
Finally finding the edge of the bed, she clambered onto the mattress, laying back with a big sigh before she spoke, one hand reaching up to cover her eyes again.  
“I know you get weirded out when people look at you when you’re embarrassed and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” she shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Laura was stunned into silence, tears springing to her eyes at Carmilla’s thoughtfulness. Her head pounded again, and as if she knew, Carmilla asked her in a small voice. “Did you take the painkillers? There’s water there, or cocoa because I remember that was your preferred beverage of choice, and there’s cookies there because you shouldn’t take medication on an empty stomach, and even though I don’t condone having cookies for breakfast, I didn’t know what else to get you…” her ramble trailed off into silence as she felt the bed shift beneath her.

Laura swallowed the meds during Carmilla’s little rant. Glancing over at the cocoa and cookies, she found herself unable to stop smiling at the fact that she’d remembered her favourite drink and snack.   
“I thought I was the one that rambled adorably?” Laura asked, propping herself up on her elbow as she lay on her side next to Carmilla.  
The brunette shook her head and grinned. Uncovering her still-closed eyes, she reached the hand over to Laura tentatively.  
Laura didn’t hesitate to interlace their fingers, her stomach flipping from the content hum that rumbled in Carmilla’s chest.  
“It’s good to see you, Cupcake.” she said smiling against the back of Laura’s hand.  
“You haven’t even opened your eyes yet.” Laura teased, and she swore she could see Carmilla roll her eyes behind their lids. The bashful smile that morphed on the brunette’s face and blush that accompanied it, made Laura forget everything and everyone.

She moved their joined hands to stroke Carmilla’s cheek lightly with her thumb.  
Carmilla opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust and focus properly on the ceiling above them before turning her head to face Laura. Carmilla couldn’t help but stare at her in awe.  
The light shining through the window behind Laura cast an almost angelic glow around her. The brunette was sure her heart stopped for a minute or so as she finally gazed into honey-brown eyes. The shy smile on Laura’s beautiful face causing Carmilla’s heart to race wildly.  
she reached up tentatively with her free hand and absentmindedly tucked a golden strand back behind Laura’s ear.

“Hey.” Laura said, a blush colouring her cheeks scarlet as she memorised Carmilla’s features once more.  
“Hey.” Carmilla breathed as she watched the girl’s eyes flutter. ‘She’s absolutely breathtaking.’ she thought.  
“You alright, Cupcake?” she asked when she found her voice again, hugging their interlaced fingers closer against her chest, whilst her free hand caressed Laura’s cheek softly.  
“I am now.” Laura admitted quietly, moving so her head rest on Carmilla’s shoulder.  
“I’m so glad.” Carmilla breathed, pressing her lips to Laura’s forehead and closing her eyes once more.

The same relief she’d felt the night before as she hauled Laura back against her chest, as she eased them away from the ledge, surged through her once again and she couldn’t help but unclasp their fingers, to pull Laura closer hugging her tightly.  
Laura’s nuzzled into the crook of Carmilla’s neck as her thumbs gently caressed the brunette’s sides. Carmilla cradled Laura’s head, her fingers tangling in the golden-brown tresses. Her nails lightly massaging Laura’s scalp.  
“Thank you.” Laura whispered, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s neck, smiling slightly as she felt the brunette’s pulse quicken.  
“I’ve got you, Creampuff.” Carmilla promised.  
She hummed the same melodic tune she had the night before, revelling in the feel of Laura in her arms, safe and warm, both drifting back off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
